Illusion
by Hayley128
Summary: A little prequel to The Best Part.  How it all started on Faith's previous birthday.


Title: Illusion

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I make no money from this.

Summary: a little prequel to The Best Part. How it all started on Faith's previous birthday.

A/N: I got a request to write what happened when Buffy showed up in Faith's room the year before and the idea got implanted in my brain so here it is.

* * *

><p>The night was playing out exactly how Faith had expected and she liked every minute of it so far. She was in her room, some cheesy horror movie was on TV and there was a six pack in her little mini fridge.<p>

In her mind, it was a perfect way to spend her birthday.

She didn't know if there would have been a party for her if everyone knew but she didn't care. Ever since she had joined the gang in Scotland she had made it a point to stick to herself when she wasn't performing some sort of slayer duty. Whether it was true or not, Faith still had the feeling everyone was waiting for her to turn evil again. That made it easier to disappear whenever the rest of them were busy bonding elsewhere in the castle.

Xander had mentioned her birthday to her the week before but Faith had told him not to make a big deal out of it and he had actually listened to her. He had wished her a happy birthday earlier in the day and assured her there wouldn't be any unapproved festivities but other than that, the day had been quiet. For all she knew no one else even knew she was another year older.

"Maybe by the time I drink beer number two, she'll lose that shirt," Faith commented to the TV. "It doesn't really hold the twins in anyway."

There was a knock on the door and Faith groaned. If people started to fill into her room in order to give her any sort of party she didn't think she could be polite when she told them to leave.

"Faith? Are you awake?"

Faith sighed at the sound of Buffy's voice and knew she wouldn't be harsh in telling her to go. They were friends now but there were still times the past came up and they didn't talk for days. She didn't even know if Buffy knew it was her birthday and she wanted to be alone.

"Yeah," she answered and tried her best not to sigh again.

Buffy walked in, a warm smile on her face, and shut the door behind her. "Xander told me a secret today."

"That he has foot fetish? He told me, too, and I so did not need to know."

She laughed and shook her head. "That's not what he told me and you know it."

"I stand by my statement."

"He told me it's your birthday and you didn't want anyone to know," Buffy said as she took a few steps into the room. "Why not?"

Faith shrugged. "Not a big fan of birthdays."

"But you would've gotten presents." Buffy frowned a little. "Everyone likes presents."

"Doesn't matter much to me, I guess," Faith said, not knowing why Buffy was simply standing there. She almost looked nervous. "I don't see you with a present."

"Xander only told me a few hours ago and we don't exactly live in a huge city." Buffy stopped moving now that she was only a few feet away from the bed. "But I did get you a present."

"Uh, B, I don't see anything."

Buffy smirked and brought her hands down to the edge of her t-shirt. "That's 'cause I'm the present."

Faith watched with wide eyes as Buffy slowly pulled her shirt off, revealing a lacey pink bra underneath. She kicked her shorts off a moment later and in a few quick movements she was on the bed and straddling Faith's legs.

"B, what . . ." Faith was at a loss for words but that didn't stop her hands from moving to Buffy's waist and sitting up, propping herself against the headboard. She bit back a sigh at the feel of her smooth skin.

"I know your flirting is serious, Faith," Buffy said as she moved her hands over Faith. "I kinda thought by now you'd realize mine was serious, too."

She began to lift up Faith's shirt but Faith stopped her for a second against her better judgment. She knew she couldn't fully enjoy herself until she got a better explanation. "Are you for real, Buffy? Seriously, you can't get half naked and climb on top of me and walk away without giving up something."

"No, Faith, I'm an illusion," Buffy said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. "I think the real question is do you wanna sit here and watch some crappy movie or do you wanna have some fun with me?"

Faith looked at her for a moment before she smiled and reached for the remote, not looking away from Buffy as she turned off the TV. She tossed the remote to the side before she sat up straighter and pulled Buffy closer until they were pressed against each other.

"Do I get to unwrap the rest of my present?" Faith asked before leaning in and kissing the woman she never thought she'd get.

Buffy responded to the kiss instantly, putting her hands in Faith's hair as the kiss became deeper and more intense. Faith knew Buffy was trying her best to be in control of the kiss and that was okay with her for the moment. She was intent on getting her out of her bra so she could see more of her incredible body.

Possessing a skill she didn't realize she had, Faith was able to get rid of the unwanted article of clothing in under a second and with only one hand. She broke away so she could completely be rid of it and Buffy helped her with that, pulling it off her arms and tossing it aside.

Faith only stared for a minute, wanting to memorize everything she saw just in case she really was passed out and this was all just a figment of her imagination. Then she felt Buffy's hands on her shoulders and she snapped out of it, practically burying her face in her chest.

She began kissing her anywhere her lips could reach as she held Buffy tight against her. They were only feather light kisses at first, too, with Faith wanting to do everything she could think of but still wanting to go slow. There was a thought she had that going slow meant she could extend the night for as long as possible. Since she figured Buffy thought of her as a one night stand type of girl they would probably part ways after they were done. Faith didn't want that to happen for a long time.

Buffy began to moan out quietly as Faith began to inch closer to her breasts. The sound turned her on so much that she wanted to flip them over and just fuck Buffy's brains out but she resisted the urge. That would definitely not be slow and there was so much of her to explore.

After what seemed like forever, Faith took a nipple in her mouth and lightly sucked. Buffy let out something between a moan and a groan and a hand gripped Faith's head tightly, keeping her right where she was but Faith didn't mind in the least. She kept her strong hands on Buffy's sides, keeping her body right where she needed to be.

"Damn, that feels so good," Buffy sighed out as Faith moved from one nipple to the next, giving it the same special attention as the first.

Faith dared to let out a moan in response, enjoying how Buffy was responding to her actions. It could be that it had been longer than she liked or that she'd always wanted to get the other slayer naked but Faith couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed paying this much attention to someone prior to the action.

Soon she felt Buffy pull at her and the thought that the fun was over crossed her mind. Maybe it finally got too real for her and she was chickening out. But that wasn't the case as Buffy pulled Faith's head away from her breasts only to crush her lips with her own, kissing her deeply. Faith could only attempt to respond as she was now in a tight embrace and not able to move in Buffy's arms.

They broke apart only when they needed to breathe, gasping into each other's mouths before Faith began to kiss down Buffy's neck. That only lasted a matter of seconds though before Buffy was pushing at her again.

"You are overdressed," Buffy said, still breathing heavily.

"I thought I was supposed to be charge of my present," Faith responded, a smirk on her face. "Since this is my birthday and all."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, strip."

Faith had to admit she always got a little turned on when Buffy started getting bossy. By the time she even thought about giving in to Buffy's demands though there were already hands on the hem of her tank top and it was on the floor a moment later.

"You are beyond hot." Buffy leaned in but Faith stopped her before she could.

"We need to lose all the clothes."

Buffy grinned at the comment and the remaining clothes they had on went flying. Before Faith even realized it she was getting woman-handled by Buffy again once they were completely naked and moving to fully lie down.

Though not used to being the bottom or not being the one in control, Faith was definitely enjoying what was going on right now but that was because of Buffy. It was something she'd dreamt about on occasion when she'd had too much to drink and ended the night alone with nothing but an empty bottle to keep her company. The real thing was without a doubt more exciting, especially with how Buffy was moving her hands over Faith. It was insistent yet soft, a combination she'd never imagined before.

The only thing Faith could do was try not to moan out too loud as Buffy began to kiss and lick her way down her body. No matter how much she wanted Buffy there or how much the other woman wanted it, too, no one else needed to overhear their fun. Her room was in a more secluded area of the castle on purpose but sound still carried annoyingly well.

Once Buffy starting sucking on her nipples Faith wasn't sure she'd ever think a coherent thought again. She wasn't sure how Buffy knew just how to make her squirm but the combination of her lips, tongue and the hands that were constantly caressing her skin was sensory overload for her.

"Damn, B, that's . . ." Faith couldn't even finish her sentence as Buffy's hand grazed her inner thigh.

Buffy looked up at Faith as she started to place kisses on her stomach, still moving lower. "What were you saying?"

Faith narrowed her eyes at the confident smirk she was seeing. "Shut up."

Buffy didn't respond, only moved lower until both were on her hands. Faith couldn't believe what she thought Buffy was about to do and even though she knew if Buffy went down on her it would be hands down the best night of her life, she had something else in mind. That's why she had her hands on her before Buffy could make the next move and pulled her up.

"That was not the move I expected," Buffy said before letting out a moan as their bodies slid against each other.

Faith grinned before wrapping her arms around Buffy and flipping them, wanting to feel what it was like to have Buffy under her, wanting her. "How about this move?"

"That I did expect." Buffy ran her hands through Faith's hair, smiling as Faith used a hand to feel her up. "What do you have in mind now?"

The hand that Faith was moving down Buffy's body showed exactly what Faith had in mind. They kissed again as Faith's fingers brushed against her clit and feeling first hand just how wet she'd made her. She couldn't quite believe that she had that effect on Buffy but it gave her a new sense of pride. She hoped that meant what they doing wasn't a one-time thing. It had to mean that since Buffy was just as into it as she was.

Faith shook the thought from her mind as her fingers fully explored Buffy's pussy. The moans against her lips as they kissed were proof that she was doing exactly what she wanted, too. She moved her body along with her fingers, creating a rhythm, and Buffy moved along with her.

Even though Faith was trying to make Buffy a quivering mess under her, she obviously wasn't completely succeeding as she felt her hand move along her body as well. As soon as that hand reached its destination, it was Faith's turn to moan out, breaking their kiss in the process.

"Shit, Buffy," Faith gasped out. "That feels amazing."

Buffy only managed a smile before they began kissing again, Faith knowing that might be the only way they stayed quiet enough to make sure no one knew they were having some adult fun. She made sure her lips were covering Buffy's as she moved her fingers until she slowly pushed two of them inside her.

The feel of Buffy moaning into her mouth almost made Faith come right then and there but then Buffy did the same, shoving two fingers inside her wet hole.

They moved against each other in, keeping with the rhythm Faith had started. Faith wanted to keep kissing Buffy, loving the vibrations she felt every time Buffy moaned, but they needed to breathe eventually. After a few more seconds, they broke away from each other, gasping and struggling to catch their breath.

"Fuck, Faith," Buffy breathed as they moved just a little faster.

"Damn right." Faith rested her forehead against hers, knowing she wouldn't last as long as she wanted. She thought it had to be because it was Buffy under her, moving against her. She'd never wanted anyone as bad as she wanted her. "I'm already so close to coming all over you."

Buffy moved up and kissed Faith lightly. "Me, too."

They didn't speak after that, only kissed as they moved faster against each other. Their moans became a little louder but Faith was too lost in the hot, sweaty sex to pay attention. It was something she would need to deal with later and the last thing she wanted was to tell Buffy was to quiet down. She loved how Buffy was reacting to her touch and especially loved the feel of Buffy nails on her back.

Everything was a blur as they moved faster until Buffy let out a cry, coming hard. Faith could feel a flood a fluid against her hand and the thought of what just happened was enough to make her come as hard as she ever had. She moved away from Buffy's lips quickly, screaming into the pillow beneath her.

Even coming down from the insane high she was floating on seemed to take forever and Faith was more than okay with that. They eventually slowed moving against each other until they stopped and Faith collapsed on top of Buffy, her head buried in the crook of her neck as she felt strong arms wrap around her.

After a few minutes of simply resting against each other, Faith thought she had regained enough strength and rolled them so she was on her back and Buffy was more on top of her. She was surprised that instead of moving away and getting her clothes, Buffy snuggled against her. Her arm draped over Faith's stomach and she placed kisses against Faith's skin every once and awhile.

"Wow," Buffy said finally after a long silence, "that was . . . just wow."

"You sure know how to pick out a great present, B." Faith looked down at her, realizing she'd been smiling ever since Buffy had snuggled against her.

"I don't know. I think I should be exploring your gorgeous body a little more."

"Not gonna tell you to stop," Faith said with a chuckle. "Explore away."

Buffy kissed her skin again as she moved to rest her head on Faith's ample chest, smiling as she looked at her. "Might need a couple minutes to regroup after you worked your magic on me." She paused. "Unless you want me to . . ."

The sentence didn't need to be finished for Faith to know what was going to be said and she didn't want that at all. She pulled Buffy up so she was more level with her and gave her a soft kiss, softer than everything she had attempted that night. As she broke away, she grabbed the blankets and covered them since their body heat wouldn't be enough to keep them warm in the castle.

"Nah, I don't want you to go." Faith put an arm around Buffy as she felt her snuggle against her again. "Maybe we can take a breather and then you can do some more 'exploring'." She tried her best not to look nervous. "We can even start up again tomorrow night."

Buffy looked thoughtful for a couple seconds before grinning. "Sounds like a plan."

She closed her eyes after that and let out a contented sigh. Faith looked at her for a moment, getting lost in how beautiful she looked, before doing the same. If Buffy was planning on doing what she claimed, she would definitely need her rest.

The End


End file.
